Slayers: Chaos
by element-fire-101
Summary: This is about a new adventure that Lina has to go on, shernis the new chosen one of her hometown just like the greatrnwarrior. Main Pairings: XZ LOCrnContains yaoi and may contain yuri?Maybe) rnDisclaimer: I do not own SLAYERS Duh!
1. Prologue

Slayers Chaos: Prologue!

A dark evil ruler sat at a giant throne. His evil energy so great that a human eye could spot it. He laughed crazily when a man was brought in who was praying, "Great L-sama, my protector and goddess, please send a savior to save us all for I plead to you, thy creator!" He kept on repeating that prayer.

A guard used a sword and stabbed the man straight through the back. A guard came limping in and said, "My lord, an intruder with gr-  
great pow-power is coming, she got past all of the guards." The guard fell to the floor dead.

"What are you waiting, DESTROY HER!" he roared, his voice echoing throughout the palace. Suddenly a woman walked in and a guard tried to stab her, but whispering an incantation, she had sent him flying back into a piece of metal jutting out from the wall.

"No," he growled when he saw the mark on her forearm, it was the mark of chaos, it was the mark of the creator, it was the mark of L-  
sama! He couldn't believe it! "No," he whispered. Looking up she put out her hand and whispered another incantation and he was gone.

"This will hold him for 6,450,000 years," she murmured to

herself and fell to the ground just like the guard had, she lay

there, dying, and her last thought was, "I have fulfilled the

prophecy, and now it is past on... to my...to my...kin," she

whispered. The people came in and buried her and once in the ground a stone was put there to mark it.


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

Slayers Chaos: Chapter 1:The Letter

Lina sat at the table with Amelia, Xelloss, Zelgadis, Prince Phil, Gourry, and Filia. It was breakfast time and per usual Lina

was chowing down along with Gourry. Zelgadis sipped a cup of coffee and Xelloss just sat there with his usual smile on his face. Filia sipped tea Amelia ate like any princess would and Prince Phil ate a lot but that a lot didn't match up to Lina's appetite.

After breakfast Amelia said, "Oh, I almost forgot Lina-san, this letter came for you today." Amelia handed the letter across the table to where Lina was sitting. Lina looked at it and noticed it was the seal of her hometown Zelfiana.

She groaned and muttered, "What do I have to do to get those idiots to leave me alone!" Everyone looked to her curiously. She opened the letter and muttered, "Mazoku blood is so fucking messy!" she growled as the blood began to drip.

"Your hometown must really hate Mazoku," Filia, the golden dragon stated. Lina groaned at her stupidity.

"Actually Filia, my hometown, is run by my grandmother who has royal blood and Mazoku, my hometown is made up of humans, a few dragons and some Mazoku who work together daily, unlike all of your stupidity, my hometown is very well known throughout the Mazoku culture if you know what I mean," she stated in a annoyed and angry voice.

"That's actually true," Xelloss said in a happy voice as he smiled happily. He was always cheery like that. "My master is from Zelfiana actually and she is Lina's great, great, great, 20x aunt," he stated.

Lina snorted at that point in time and snapped, "Fireball!"

Xelloss sort of reminded Gourry of a roasted chicken. "Do Mazoku taste good?" he asked.

Everybody sweat dropped including Xelloss! "No!" Xelloss laughed blandly.

"Maybe," Lina grinned evilly. Xelloss backed off.

"Lina-san, shouldn't you read the letter," Amelia said.

"Oh, I almost completely forgot about it," she said sitting back down in her chair at the table. "Let's see..." she started to read it.

Dear Lina Inverse,

I wish to invite you to the 'Arias Festival' that will be happening in one month, I believe you would like to attend to find out about why you have Nightmare Magic. The story of Arias, the great warrior will also be told. For now that you are of age, it is time for you to take up the responsibility of what your ancestor let off over six million years ago. Please attend the 'Arias Festival' I hope to see you there my granddaughter.

Signature,

Gemini Inverse,

Queen of Zelfiana!

P.S. I really hope you will at least see that you return a letter to me if you decide to not go to the festival, I will not command it of you to come to the festival, but I do wish that you will attend it.

Lina looked down at the letter and looked up and asked, "How about it, you all wanna come with me to the festival?"

"Sure," they said and nodded and Zel asked, "When are we to leave and when will the festival of Arias take place?"

"In one month on the dot, and we'll leave in, say, three days," she said getting up and walking out of the room.


	3. MUST READ: STORY MOVED TO nfictioncom

Author Note:

This is just telling you that I am going to move my Slayers fanfic to because I do not like the fact that got rid of NC-17. It pissed me off, now I found nfiction which is like but it includes NC-17! :)

Signed,

A1


End file.
